wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stumpy
For the Yellow SeaWing Contest! Appearance Stumpy's main scales are a light shade of somewhat dull yellow. Her tail and bottom jaw have spots of off white along them. The scales going down her back and on the edge of her wings are a darker, slightly more green-tinted yellow. Her underbelly is a lighter version of her scale color, and so are her wing membranes and webs. Her webs have small dots of bright pale blue on them as well- the same color as her glowing scales. However, the spots on her webs don't actually glow. Her horns and claws are a desaturated grayish-brown. Her horns curve slightly down and towards each other at the tips. The inside of her ears and her tongue are a greenish blue. Her eyes are dark brown. Her build is pretty average, for the most part. Her tail is a bit shorter than the average SeaWing's, though. Her barbels are also slightly short, but she doesn't mind this- it just means they're less likely to get caught on something. Stumpy almost always has an alert stance, with a bright, wide-eyed expression and her webs flared out. Her tail and talons are often twitching. Small scrapes and bruises frequently cover her scales, almost always obtained from one of her "adventures". She's lucky to not have any bigger scars by now. Personality Stumpy is the type of dragon who does things just to prove that she can. She's a confident daredevil, with a love for anything that seems dangerous, difficult, and exciting. When given a challenge, it's basically guaranteed that she will do anything in her ability to tackle it, regardless of whether it's a good idea or not. (It's usually a bad idea.) She doesn't care about thing most dragons would be afraid of. She's bold and unfettered when it comes to fulfilling her main goal, even if that goal is just "have fun". Stumpy's thrill-seeking nature has earned her a reputation, which she is aware of and is proud of. She has a bad habit of trying to convince others to join her in her "adventures". When they inevitably refuse, she gets upset with them for a while. It's never something she holds long grudges for (really, she's not much a long-grudge-holder at all), but it's still something that causes problems for her. She's also usually dismissive of the worries of others, if they involve Stumpy herself. She doesn't listen to her friends and family whenever they try to explain that her daring nature sometimes stresses them out, as they worry for her safety. The way she looks at it, she knows she'll be fine, so why can't they see it too? Outside of her penchant for perilous situations, Stumpy is also outgoing and encouraging to others. She's the type who tries to make sure that everyone's happy, and she always wants to help other dragons improve. Unfortunately, she can come off as a bit overbearing or insensitive, even though that's absolutely not what she's going for. That's one of the very few things she has difficulty facing- the fact that sometimes, her attempts at helping cause more harm than good. History Stumpy hatched to a relatively well-off SeaWing couple. Her father, Trident, was the nervous, panicky son of a minor noble, while her mother, Moldavite, was a stern, respected palace guard. The two were together for a few years before they decided together that they were ready to have dragonets, A few months later, Moldavite laid a single egg, the shell a dull, washed-out yellowish green color. The year before the egg hatched was full of Trident worrying over names and perfect egg conditions and so on while Moldavite reassured him that everything would be fine. Of course, she was often thinking about names, too, as although it wasn't as obvious to others as Trident's anxieties, she was incredibly excited about their future dragonet. Together, the two slowly compiled a small list of names to choose from based on whatever fit their child the most when the egg actually hatched. The moment Moldavite saw the dragonet's sandy colored scales, however, any name ideas she'd had before instantly left her mind and were replaced by a new one: Stumpy, after the cuttlefish that her daughter's scales resembled the colors of. It was perfect, especially since it also had the bonus of being similar to Trident's name- he was named after a type of cuttlefish as well. She suggested the name, and after a few minutes spent convincing Trident that no, it wouldn't ''somehow ruin their daughter's life that they hadn't picked one of their pre-planned names, and no, naming their daughter the same way he had been named ''wasn't an absurdly self-absorbed thing to do, they agreed that Stumpy would be the dragonet's name. Stumpy was instantly pampered by her parents, and her grandparents, and her cousins and aunts and uncles and whoever else Moldavite and Trident knew. She never went hungry or had to worry about being alone or had to deal with too much stress or anything. To most dragons, this kind of childhood would be ideal- and Stumpy was ''happy, of course, but she wanted ''more. For a while, being enrolled in school helped with this. Stumpy eagerly made friends and learned the best ways to swim and hunt and everything else. Before long, though, she found she wasn't satisfied with that, either. Then one fateful day, another SeaWing dragonet in her class told her to go "swim in some trench and bring back the ugliest fish she could find or something". It wasn't a serious dare, of course. In fact, it was pretty much just the other dragonet trying to get her to go away. But she didn't care, or realize it, either. And although her parents gave her a worried lecture afterwards, Stumpy thought that her late night deep sea dive was the most fun thing she'd ever done. Before long, she was looking for increasingly ridicuous things to do, often at the suggestion of her increasingly intruiged classmates. Moldavite and Trident tried to stop her at first, but soon afterwards, Bandtail hatched, and they became too busy with caring for another newly hatched dragonet to give their full attention to their reckless daughter. A few more years passed, and as Stumpy grew older, she found herself being able to pull of even more risky and thrilling stunts. She gained a reputation as a daredevil and a seeker of danger, much to the displeasure of her parents. But it didn't matter to Stumpy what they thought- she was happy and having fun, and to her, that was the most important thing. Relationships Trident- Stumpy loves her father a lot, although she wishes he could just stop worrying so much. Not even just about her- she sees how nervous he is about just about everything and hopes that someday, he'll be able to calm down at least a little bit. Moldavite- Like Trident, Stumpy cares about Moldavite a lot. She thinks that her mother can be a bit uptight, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about her. It just means that she gets a bit irritated with her sometimes. Bandtail- Stumpy is very protective of her younger brother, despite his protests. It doesn't matter to her that he keeps saying he's old enough to defend himself now, he's her younger brother and that means she must help keep him safe. Trivia -Her favorite color is purple, despite the fact that she has none on her scales. -Her absolute favorite thing that she's ever done is punch a stonefish. Coincidentally, this was also the last thing she did for about two weeks and it's also her parents' least favorite thing she's done. -She doesn't have any close hybrid ancestry at all. Her scale color comes mostly from Trident, who also has yellow-y scales. I hate coloring refs so this one's messy press f.png|Joy Ang ref Stumpy.png|Jada colored by Sbyman! Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking)